debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary Cthulhu is a Great Old One of great power that lies in a death-like slumber beneath the Pacific Ocean in his sunken city of R'lyeh. He remains a dominant presence in the eldrich dealings on our world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Cthulhu Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, atleast over Vigintiollions of years. Classification: Great Old One Attack Potency: At least Multi Solar System level+ (Implied to have destroyed countless amount of stars. "I learned whence Cthulhu first came, and why half the great temporary stars of history had flared forth.") Dimensionality: Unknown Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Cthulhu should be much superior to his Cthulhi. The Cthulhi were capable of doing battle with the great race of Yith, and in turn are comparable to the Flying Polyp. The Polyp are said to have travelled from "Immeasurable distant universes") Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Cthulhu should be much superior to his Cthulhi. The Cthulhi were capable of doing battle with the great race of Yith, and in turn are comparable to the Flying Polyp. The Polyp are said to have travelled from "Immeasurable distant universes") Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Cthulhu should be much superior to his Cthulhi. The Cthulhi were capable of doing battle with the great race of Yith, and in turn are comparable to the Flying Polyp. The Polyp are said to have travelled from "Immeasurable distant universes") Lifting Strength: At least Class T by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: At least Multi Solar System level+ Durability: At least Multi Solar System level+ Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: At least Planetary (Capable of manipulating the dreams of humans across the world) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristrics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, possibly 9), Reality Warping (Created R'lyeh out of nothing.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Dream Manipulation (Was capable of affecting the dreams of humans all over the planet.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Anyone who layes eyes on Cthulhu will go insane as a result.), Mind Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3; Was stated miles high, by Wilcox.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The architecture of r'lyeh was incomprehensible to those who saw it. The ship crew who saw it described it as "Non-Euclidean", "and loathsomely redolant of spheres, and dimensions apart from ours."), Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal (his body is not made of matter, but something unknown. Any damage to his physical form may be merely superficial.), Magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Great Old Ones know all that occurs in the universe due to telepathic connection.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables him to devastate minds of mortals, though he may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. *'Mindmash:' When mortals look at Cthulhu, they will go insane. *'Unconventional Composition:' Cthulhu's body is composed of an unknown material similar to plasma, it is described as "tenebrous", “slobberingly”, “gelatinous”, and "greasily", giving him an incorporeal quality, as such he is capable of withstanding solar heat, as well as shapeshifting into the three states of matter: Solid, Gaseous, and Liquid. The mere fact that this full physical form is (presumably) in another plane of reality make this body undying and virtually immortal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: BB (Fate/Extra CCC) - BB's profile (BB at her 4-B key and Cthulhu at his 4-A key, speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Characters